Vieux singe
by Asrial
Summary: Nicholas Flamel est un vieux singe. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui malgré son age a su évoluer avec son temps. Assez pour avoir comprit que s'il ne voulait pas être dominé par lui, c'était à lui de contrôler son temps. Quelque chose que Dumbledore n'a jamais comprit. Lui il préfère contrôler le destin des autres pour sa propre gloire.


**Vieux singe**

Le vieillard était l'image même de la contrition et de la tristesse. Son interlocuteur écoutait avec attention ce qu'il lui racontait. S'il était infiniment plus vieux que le premier, la différence d'âge ne se voyait pas tant que ça. Ils étaient deux vieux débris en train de bavarder.  
>Et le premier condamnait le second à mort sans la moindre pitié.<p>

"- Nicholas, je suis désolé. Il faut que vous compreniez mon vieil ami. Avec Voldemort lâché dans la nature… La pierre philosophale est un risque énorme.  
>"- Risque qui n'en serait pas un si vous n'aviez pas "emprunté" cette pierre sans m'en avertir." Rappela Flamel avec une irritation visible.<br>"- Nicholas…Il FAUT détruire cette pierre ! Elle est dangereuse. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être créée et vous le savez. Vous avez eu une longue et belle vie."  
>"- Où avez-vous mit la pierre ?"<br>"- Elle est en sécurité."  
>"- Vous allez me la rendre."<br>"- Nicholas….."  
>"- Dumbledore, vous croyez REELLEMENT que je vais vous la laisser ? Vous croyez REELLEMENT qu'elle n'est pas protégée contre un usage intempestif ?"<p>

Flamel savoura la surprise et l'irritation fugitive sur le visage du Directeur de Poudlard. Il voulait la pierre pour lui bien évidement. Fallait pas prendre Nicholas Flamel pour un lapin de six semaines non plus. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient voulu la lui prendre et l'utiliser. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle était.  
>Et plus nombreux encore étaient ceux qui pensaient vraiment qu'il n'y en avait qu'une. Fallait-il pas être con quand même.<br>Il empocha la pierre.

"- Vous DEVEZ la détruire, Nicholas."

Le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore était si fort que Nicholas était renversé que personne n'ai encore comprit, a part lui et peut-être un ou deux des professeurs de l'école, qu'il utiliser un sort mineur pour convaincre les gens qu'il avait raison et qu'ils devaient obéir sans moufter. Dumbledore, Voldemort, pour Flamel, c'était bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet.  
>Heureusement qu'il n'était pas britannique !<p>

"- ….Je ferais le nécessaire." Finit par assurer le vieux, très vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche comme s'il était maté par le Directeur de Poudlard.

Le sourire satisfait fugitif qui passa sur le visage de Dumbledore faillit le faire renifler. Ce type avait peut-être 150 ans, mais lui en avait quatre fois plus. D'après les livres. En vrai, il était bien bien plus vieux que ça. La pierre philosophale était bien autre chose qu'une simple pierre. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir découverte. Un gamin, très loin de Londres, l'avait également découverte et créé il y avait peu.

"- Je vous fais confiance, Nicholas. Voldemort est un trop grand danger pour lui permettre d'utiliser la pierre pour maintenir sa vie."

Était-ce réel ? Ce TYPE décidait qui devait vivre ou mourir. Comme il décidait qui parmi les enfants qui lui étaient confiés qui deviendrai un gentil et qui deviendrai un méchant. Les quatre maisons n'avaient pas été créées pour ça ! Mais c'était ce que Dumbledore en avait fait. Les Gryffondors étaient les gentils, les héros, les leaders. Dubledore venait de cette maison après tout. Il était normal qu'il l'utilise pour renforcer sa propre légende.  
>Les Serdaigle étaient les chercheurs, les inventeurs. Bien sûr, il fallait les brider, les moquer et les pousser sur des voix de garage. Certainement pas les laisser s'exprimer ! Ils auraient pu remettre en question l'ordre établi en inventant des trucs. Un peuple facile à manipuler était un peuple de moutons.<br>Les Pouffsoufles étaient les faibles, les gentils cons, ceux qu'on oppressait sans même le réaliser parce qu'ils étaient juste "gentils". Ils étaient juste un peu moins la tête près du bonnet que les autres alors ça suffisait à les qualifier de couillons.  
>Les Serpentards, les méchants, les fourbes, les victimes d'un racisme idiot qui impacterait toute leur vie juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser manipuler par le bout du nez. Flamel savait aussi bien qu'un autre et bien mieux que beaucoup, comment manipuler les gens. C'était le cœur de sa vie après tout. Mais ce que Dumbledore faisait de ces gosses…. Les gens qui venaient à lui savaient ce qu'il ferait d'eux. Ils avaient conscience de n'être que des pions entre ses mains et estimaient que le sacrifice de leur vie dans les jeux politiques et militaires était un faible prix à payer pour sauver d'autres vies. Mais même lui n'aurait jamais utilisé ainsi des enfants.<br>Il était écœuré.

"- Le temps de faire le nécessaire." Assura Nicholas en camouflant sans peine son irritation croissante. Il allait arrêter de le prendre pour un con oui ?

Dumbledore sourit largement. Il était satisfait. Il allait être libéré d'un rival et d'un poids. Il était le seul à rester une légende vivante ainsi. Ça lui allait totalement. Nombreux étaient les sorciers à venir demander un avis ou de l'aide à Flamel. Une fois le vieil alchimiste hors d'état de nuire, il serait le seul recours possible. Le pouvoir induit n'en serait que plus grand. C'était parfait.  
>Flamel raccompagna Dumbledore jusqu'au feu. Le Directeur jeta de la poudre verte dans l'atre.<p>

"- Poudlard, bureau du directeur."

Une fois seul, Flamel se redressa.

"- Crétin."

Il fit tourner la pierre que lui avait rendue Dumbledore dans sa poche. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte que c'était une fausse ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il n'en avait qu'une ? Ca l'aurait presque amusé. Sans compter que le vieux fou ne pourrait rien en faire de la pierre. Elle ne fonctionnait qu'avec son maitre, avec celui qui avait utilisé son propre sang pour la créer. Pour Dumbledore, ce ne serait jamais qu'un simple caillou un peu brillant et qui vibrait. Rien de plus.  
>Le camouflage qui couvrait le vieux, très sorcier se délita lentement, en même temps que l'illusion sur son bureau.<br>Les murs de pierre cédèrent la place à une grande baie vitrée, la pénombre à la clarté des néons, le bureau de bois patiné à un bureau en verre et métal high-tech et l'ordinateur ultra performant reprit sa place là où avait été une énorme pile de livres.  
>Flamel n'eut plus qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour que la cheminée soit escamotée dans le mur et remplacée par un mur lisse couvert de métal.<br>Il n'avait jamais compris cette manie des sorciers de rester dans leur fange et de refuser d'évoluer. Comme si la magie était le sommum de l'évolution. C'était peut-être vrai à une époque. Il s'en souvenait même. Mais ce n'était plus le cas et depuis très très longtemps. Les sorciers en étaient encore à vivre dans un mélange de 14eme et de 18 eme siècle alors que le reste de l'humanité avait embrassé le 21eme siècle avec enthousiasme. Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou moins bien. Il y avait de tout, mais au moins les moldus n'étaient-ils pas FIGES. C'était ce qui allait tuer les sorciers, pas Voldemort. Il n'y avait jamais eu aussi peu de naissance et jamais eu autant de cracmol. La consanguinité, le repli sur soi, était en train de tuer la société magique européenne. Ça aurait été sans trop de conséquences si les autres ne leur avaient pas emboité le pas, mais même les villes magiques américaines et asiatiques commencaient à se replier sur leur communauté. Et à en exclure les autres ! Les différents continents ne se mélangeaient même plus. De plus en plus de types de magies étaient considérées comme "mauvaises" ou "sataniques", juste parce que le nombre de ses adeptes était si faible que ceux qui s'y essayaient soient s'auto détruisaient, soit avaient tellement de pouvoir par rapport aux autres qu'ils étaient considérés comme dangereux pour le simple fait d'exister. Le pire restait bien sur les iles britanniques mais ce travers se développait partout. Les sorciers du monde entiers étaient en train de perdre leur héritage.  
>Et lui, au centre de sa toile presque millénaire à présent, tentait de sauver les meubles aussi bien que de sauver tout le reste.<br>Finalement, la "Mort" de Nicholas Flamel serait une bonne chose. Il allait pouvoir abandonner cette identité pénible et lourde qui l'encombrait de plus en plus. En être libéré allait pouvoir lui permettre de prendre à bras le corps ses nouvelles responsabilités.  
>Autant tuer Flamel en effet.<br>Le sort qui modifiait son apparence avait fini de se déliter.  
>Les mains derrière le dos, il fixait l'extérieur de son œil unique. Disparue la barbe blanche, la peau blanche, les yeux presque blancs d'années passées sur des grimoires poussiéreux. Il ne comprenait pas cette manie de croire qu'un immortel (fabriqué ou naturel) devait être un vieillard de plus en plus fripé. Vivre pour l'éternité mais de plus en plus cacochyme ? Au secours ! Il avait arrêté de vieillir à la seconde où il avait créé sa première pierre philosophale. Comme un autre avait arrêté de vieillir à la seconde où il avait créé la sienne, sans réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. D'ici une vingtaine d'années, il le prendrait sous son aile, lui expliquerait, lui apprendrait la magie qui sommeillait dans ses veines sans s'exprimer autrement que par son génie.<br>On toqua à la porte de son bureau.

"- Oui."  
>"- Monsieur ? Ils vous attendent."<p>

Il prit son manteau pour le poser sur ses épaules avant de suivre son assistante.

"- Salut Nick !" Salua Stark en voyant entrer Fury dans la salle de réunion.

Le Directeur du SHIELD eut un sourire presque joyeux qui inquiéta immédiatement les Avengers. Oui, vraiment. Tuer Nicholas Flamel pour laisser définitivement la place à Nicholas Fury était une excellente idée.

"- Monsieur ? Le dossier."

Nicholas…Nick… prit le dossier des mains de Hill.

"- Loki, encore…. Thor, quand allez-vous faire quelque chose d'efficace contre lui ?"  
>"- Je suis navré, ami Fury. Mon frère est et reste aussi imprévisible que brutal."<br>"- Baise le une bonne fois et il devrait se calmer."

Thor faillit en cracher ses dents.  
>PARDON ?<br>Même Stark parut choqué.

"- Quoi ?" Aboya Fury. "Au bout d'un moment, faut arrêter les conneries. Il veut que tu t'occupes de lui. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, vous ne savez plus communiquer. Chope le par le col, charge le sur ton épaule, grimpe le a lui en mettre la gorge à vif, épouse le s'il le faut et on aura la paix !" Non mais !

Ouai, vraiment, abandonner Flamel pour Fury, c'était l'idée du siècle. Surtout quand ça permettait de choquer à mort Stark.  
>La pierre philosophale créée par l'ingénieur brilla un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait l'une de ses cousines au col du Directeur, comme à chaque fois.<br>Tant pis pour l'Angleterre. Ce n'était plus de sa responsabilité. S'il le fallait, il enverrait ses chiens courant si Voldemort gagnait.  
>Peut-être.<br>Il haïssait le type, ou plutôt ses façons de faire, mais s'il ne se passait rien, la communauté magique mourrait de toute façon alors… Mourir d'ennuis ou mourir de tenter de changer, c'était toujours mourir.  
>Ce n'était pas si terrifiant.<p> 


End file.
